Look
by Mantinas
Summary: Jimmy goes through a self-discovery inside one of his dreams with the help of a cloaked figure. Sorta like "Growing Up Jimmy", only...not. Rating due to themes and I doubt anyone will like who the cloaked figure is. KxJ hinted.


Look

Jimmy moved slowly through the dark corridor. His body shaking in fear as hungry eyes looked upon him in the dark. Hungry eyes that were attached to unseen horrors that wanted to rend his fragile body to shreds. But there was a light at the end; a musical sound accompanying it so beautifully.

His steps quickened when he noticed that he was getting closer. And as he moved closer, the music became the sound of water in a fountain falling back into the water in the wide basin below. Upon further inspection, the young boy discovered that the water glistened like diamonds, illuminating the dark itself, helped only by the mirrors that surrounded it on the walls.

Strange mirrors. They were not rectangular, but in funny shapes. The shapes of the cul-de-sac kids. The Ed-boys' shaped mirrors were huddled together in one wall, Sarah and Nazz on another; Jonny gracing a wall all his own, Plank in hand. And, to his horror, Kevin's and his were together. Far apart, yet so very close.

Whatever this place was, he did not like it. To him, the beauty of it a mere sham of the true cruelty. This was not a haven from the monsters that wished to turn him into a meal; but then den of a whole other monster.

And as if on cue, a tall, cloaked figure slowly walked towards him out of thin air. Jimmy recoiled in fear, but a covered arm raised itself; showing nothing but the dark, foreboding fabric.

"Relax," The voice was raspy; almost as if it had never been used until now, yet so familiar. "I mean you no harm, Jimmy."

"H…How do you know my name?" He cried out, tears threatening to fall.

"Not now, Jimmy." He rasped. He pointed towards his mirror. "Look inside."

"No!" He cried, he had no idea why, but the thought of looking inside the strange glass frightened him more than the cloaked stranger.

"Do it!" The figure croaked, his voice border-line between unused raspy to normal; as if he were getting used to talking now.

Jimmy turned out of fear, his eyes closed, body shaking like an earthquake. He opened his eyes, focused on his mirror. And saw nothing. Body relaxing, he tilted his head to the side.

"Move closer." The voice was like a longing whisper.

Jimmy found himself unable to look away from it and did as he was told. Moving closer, he saw that, from where his heart was relative to where the mirror was facing him, an image was pulsing to live in the same rhythm as his heart. He was a couple inches away and the image was in crystal clarity.

The moon shown down on the creek their town was named after. Its water flowing along in a gentle motion against its banks. Two boys held hands in the dark, smiles gracing their faces. Eyes never leaving the other except to check where their feet were taking them. Words were exchanged. Laughs and giggles. A chiseled, athletic shadow against a lanky one; they contrasted. But it was all the more beautiful.

It cuts to a chapel. Both men stand before the altar, priest speaking, though the words unheard to the couple. The taller, muscular one's few strands of hair were combed back and in his own suit he looked fabulous.

They leaned forward.

"NO!" Jimmy shouted, cringing at what was about to happen right before his eyes. "No! It's wrong!"

"Why is it so wrong?" The cloaked figure spoke. Jimmy's eyes widened, his body just standing there like his hand was caught in the cookie jar or a deer in the headlights. There was no mistaking that voice, but he found he could not speak. "How is it any different than those trashy romance novels Sarah reads about the married man falling for the overworked, single woman?"

"Father…"

"Who cares about what he thinks!" The cloaked figure said, seeming to become more enraged. "Who cares what _anyone _thinks!"

Jimmy caught the cloak turning to face the Eds' mirrors in the reflection of his own then slowly turn to face the others, though not his. The cloaked figure sighed.

"They all think you are, anyway, Jimmy." He said softly, almost apologetically. "But do they treat you badly? No. A few names here and there, but they always come to your aid. And as for _him…_He adores people fawning over him. You do that more than anyone; he may just need a little push in the right direction, himself."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not." The figure took up the whole mirror. Jimmy turned due to the strange circumstance and found that he was not there. "But the world is changing, Jimmy. 'Fairy boys'-" He sounded like his dad it made him flinch. "Are becoming popular for fashion freaks. At the very least we won't go hungry because we're both good at fashion."

And with that the cloak opened up and disappeared in tendrils of smoke and what remained was smaller than the cloak itself. What remained was Jimmy staring right back at Jimmy. The mirror did not seem like a mirror anymore, but an angelic-white aura that surrounded the once cloaked boy.

"Who…"

"I won't explain." The other said, a small smile gracing his face. "It doesn't even make sense to me."

"But…"

"Shh," Another voice said.

The mirrored Jimmy raised his hand, a gentle, happy smile placed on his face. The original Jimmy found his hand raising in sync with the other in slight surprise, yet his features mirrored the smile on the other. He saw the white aura covered hand grasp the other before he felt one on his own.

Both Jimmies turned with a smile as they looked into their red headed Adonis, his ball cap covering his head. Jimmy's smile grew as he saw the loving look the other was giving him. There was a warmth he never experienced radiating from that hand. A home coming.

"Kevin…"

Kevin's lips moved but he did not hear what was said. Instead he felt himself being pulled back away from the warmth. Panicked, he struggled to grasp Kevin's hand, but all he caught was air as Kevin, too, was being pulled away from him.

"NO!" Jimmy cried, sitting up in bed just before his alarm clock buzzed.

Jimmy panted after he turned the offending sound off and ran a hand down his face. He slowly got out of bed and trudged towards his bathroom. He turned the faucet and began washing his face.

'What a strange dream.' He thought as water dripped down his face. 'But no matter, I _won't _tell Kevin…'

Jimmy shook his head. Then shrugged, thinking it as nothing more than a trick played on him by his still tired mind. After all, it's only a reflection; it can't deviate beyond what you're doing, right? Especially not give you a condescending look on its own. But, the thought stuck with him for some reason and he sighed.

"Fine," He said aloud. "I'll tell him."

Jimmy's head was lowered, but if he were to look up, he would have seen the other smile.


End file.
